1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for controlling engine noise including combustion noise of an internal combustion engine; and, particularly, to a method for controlling engine noise including combustion noise of an internal combustion engine, which reflects indirect combustion noise, mechanical noise, flow noise and the like, which occur in the engine, into target engine noise, and controls an injection variable of the engine with respect to engine noise and a cylinder pressure level, thereby controlling the engine noise.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, during combustion control of an internal combustion engine, a fuel injection mode is switched depending on the operation state of the internal combustion engine.
That is, a first injection mode to perform first and second pilot injections prior to a main injection and a second injection mode to perform the main injection are selected depending on the operation state of the internal combustion engine. According to the selected fuel injection mode, the fuel injection is performed.
Therefore, there exist various change patterns of a desirable heat release rate, and the heat release rate may significantly differ depending on the operation state of the internal combustion engine.
In particular, a crank angle at which the heat release rate based on combustion pressure approaches 50% is referred to as MFB50 (Mass Fraction Burned 50%), and the MFB50 is used as a determination standard of the combustion control.
However, in the conventional combustion control method, the measured combustion pressure, the crank angle recognized by an ECU, and the maximum pressure generation time are detected and used for control.
The conventional combustion control method controls the combustion stability only through the injection time, and cannot control engine noise including combustion noise.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.